The present invention is directed to a release sleeve for use with quick connect tube connectors.
Quick connect tube connectors are widely used in a variety of fluid connections. A retainer typically has a plurality of legs which extend axially and radially inwardly of a housing bore to an axially inner end. A tube is secured in the bore by the retainer legs. The tube has a nominal outer diameter which is approximately equal to the inner diameter of the axially inner end of the retainer legs. An upset portion on the tube has a greater outer diameter at a location spaced axially inwardly of the axially inner end of the retainer legs. The upset portion outer diameter is greater than the inner diameter of the retainer legs at the axially inner end, such that the legs abut the upset portion and prevent tube removal.
The retainer legs are typically resilient. The tube is inserted into the housing by forcing the upset portion into the retainer legs, which are displaced radially outwardly and allow passage of the upset portion. Once the upset portion moves axially beyond the axially inner end of the retainer legs, the retainer legs return radially inwardly, and secure the tube within the housing.
The prior art may have positioned a release sleeve on the tube to allow release of the tube from the retainer. The prior art release sleeves are forced inwardly of the bore of the housing to force the retainer legs radially outwardly to a release position. Once the retainer legs have been moved radially outwardly, the upset portion may be removed axially from the housing bore.
The prior art release sleeves have typically had generally cylindrical outer peripheral surfaces. The inner peripheral surface of the retainer legs is often planar. The contact between the release sleeve and the inner periphery of the retainer legs is thus at distinct points, and an undesirably high force is required for the release sleeve to move the retainer legs to the release position.
Also, prior art release sleeves have not been able to be used with indicators, such as are often used with quick connect tube connectors to indicate when a tube is fully connected. The prior art release sleeves have thus been somewhat deficient.